Lost in Paradise
by xXPaintedLadyXx
Summary: My first Mass Effect story. Shepard and Garrus finally settle on a tropical planet after the war with the Reapers. Will they get some R&R or be dragged into another adventure?
1. A New Start

**Authors' Note: Hello everyone PaintedLady here! Now before you read this story, I'd like to just say I only recently got into Mass Effect so if I get any details wrong let me know. And this story is based off the happy ending mod of the game. They were released when they realized the original endings sucked. My fanfic is based on the GarrusxShepard romance. Also you can make this femshepard any role you want. I just wrote the appearance for story sake. Since Garrus said him and Shepard would retire somewhere warm and tropical here's what I had in mind! Enjoy!**

Nine months that's how long they'd waited, of course they'd been there two months longer before this. It was everything they had wanted after they thought the galaxy was lost. Death itself was looming over all who fought, the Reapers such a name of irony. But not one side was willing to give in, not the living who had their beliefs and ideals. Or the Reapers, whose mission was as clear as their name, destroy all life in their path. In spite of all that was happening one person, a human female, Commander Shepard. She rose from her fears and made her way to the heart of the Reapers. She shut them down although she didn't fight this war alone many would share in the victory.

Even now that seemed so distance from the distress that clouded them. They had waited eagerly, patiently, and anxiously. She sat in a white bed with a blanket covering her from the waist down. A sharp line of minor pain went across her abdomen as staples were pinned there. Her head hung low and her fingers fiddled with each other. Her lover wasn't too far in fact he was right by her side as apprehensive as she was. He was nothing like her as one could guest. A tall thin body, a tough carapace surrounding his neck, and a face that was reminiscent of a raptor. It was white with dark blue paint of his people that represented trust. Nevertheless love didn't care how or when it worked it just occurred. As for it being in war made it all the better, something for someone to hold on to.

She tried to hide her trepidation behind her short red hair and bright green eyes. "Even after all this nothing's changed." Shepard moaned. Her lover looked up and took her in his arms. "Don't say that Shepard, everything has changed and they will continue for the better." Garrus consoled. Shepard sighed, "I know things have been difficult, but for once I wish that things were easy." Garrus stroked her cheeks. "I know, but if it were like that life would be boring." Garrus attempted to encourage her. "I mean would you want to be here or still be desponding about in the Normandy?" He asked. Then her mind slipped back to all those months prior. Only days after the Reapers were annihilated, their ship the Normandy like few others had managed to escape.

At a short memorial Shepard placed Captain Anderson's name on the wall. Everyone on her squad who had survived was there. Joker, Ashely, Tali, Liara, Vega, EDI, and Garrus. They were all in attendance. Shepard returned to her quarters, still trying to wrap her minding around that it was over. This would haunt her for the rest of her life like all wars beforehand. _Maybe now I can get some decent sleep… _she though. As she lifted her head see saw a figure at the door way. "Shepard, can I come in?" It was Garrus. She nodded and he came in and sat next to her on the bed. "Well we did it and it might not be the best time but…" He pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses. She smiles and took one of the glasses. "I guess this is an appropriate way to celebrate." Shepard said.

Garrus poured the peachy white liquid into the glasses and they made a toast. "In hopes, to a new beginning for all of us." Garrus saluted and they drank. "The only thing to do now is to decide where to begin." Shepard teased. "I heard some of the others talking about it. Ashely talked about going back to earth and start rebuilding there. Tali says she wants to return to her people. Joker and EDI plan on staying together, not sure where they're going. Liara's heading to other planets to rebuild and Vega is still unsure." Garrus explained. "We just need to find the right place for retirement. Like you said warm and tropical." Shepard said finally cheering up. Garrus got excited at that, Shepard grab her data pad and they started searching planets that fit their taste.

They explored planets that were the warm temperature through the seasons and plenty of technology for Garrus' home security craze. As well as a place that as well colonialized with other races. The first they came across was Virmire, it seemed like a good idea at first then Shepard pointed out some imperative things. "Socially unstable because of political corruption. And high risk of raids and slaver attacks make it an appalling area for colonization." She gave a half frown at him. "Well, that's off of the list." Garrus said blatantly. They scrolled through for fifteen minutes arguing or found some flaws to planets. "Wait! Go back a few I think I saw one." Shepard said quickly. He flipped back slowly until she saw it. A stunning azure planet with emerald scattered islands of every shape and size. The planet was called Decorus.

They were surrounded by golden sand and beautiful reefs riddled the floor of its ocean. "You've got a quick eye." Garrus said. "Hmm this is home of the Morphians…" He read. "Morphians?" She said confused. "Yes, they are serpent like race that can alter their skin color. Quite advance but choose to be moderate. They're considered friendly and very respectful. They're also well colonialized by non-native races." He stared at Shepard for a response. "Seems a little too good to be true." She said. "Not exactly, there's a rule, it says every ten years the opportunity to live here closes. A sort of population control." Garrus added. "So what's the window of time for us to get there?" Shepard asked. Garrus pursued more of the screen and finds a calendar counting down with nine years gone. "We've only got a year's chance to get in there. Still want to do it?" Garrus grinned.

"Still want to retire?" Shepard retorted. He answered her with a kiss. They told their plan to the others. "You two on a honeymoon, that's adorable. Make sure to me some photos." Joker laughed upon hearing the news. "It's hard to believe we're separating. I've heard an old saying war is the easy part, its what comes next that's challenging." Tali said slightly sadden. "Wow, whoever said that was an idiot." Vega snapped randomly. "I think the significance behind the words means that after war has ended. The reconstruction is much longer and strenuous for people then war itself." EDI explained. Vega just rolled his eyes. "Regardless of how long it'll take, I'm sure we'll meet again in the future. Life gives us these forks in the road and we need to choose where we're heading." Liara said.

"Liara's right, we'll see each other again but in the meantime, there are other things that need to be done. The Reapers did a good of screwing the galaxy up." Shepard said. "Yeah gonna keep cleaning up the bad guys mess." Joker popped in. "Where's this Morphian place you two are going to?" Joker asked preparing the Normandy for departure. "It's called Decorus, here are the coordinates." Garrus said walking to Joker in his usual spot in his pilot's chair. "Decorus have good trade with the Asari and many have settled there." Liara stated. "Along with many other races, the Morphians can coexist with almost any species." That was a positive note for the lovers. "Certainly, nothing says hospitably like snake people." Joker scoffed. Vega got a repulsed expression on his face.

"Uck!" Garrus jerked his head to him. "What's wrong James, don't like reptiles?" Garrus inquired. "Never really had a good repore with snakes." Vega replied. "Then I'd suggest staying on board when we land." Shepard offered. Vega ignored them and walked away. While the ship traveled at warp speed, Shepard and Garrus gathered their belongings. It hadn't sunk in that their new life was about to begin. "You nervous?" Garrus turned his attention from his packing to Shepard. "A little I guess, probably because I don't know what to expect. You know unless it involves guns." Shepard said hesitantly. "Hey, I don't know what to expect either. We can't assume too much, we'll keep an open mind." Garrus tilted her face to his.

Before the Normandy exited warp space and would land. They took more time to learn from what information they had. The Morphians government system was a form of theocracy. This meant the society's rules were made by a deity or god and were up held and enforced by ecclesiastical leaders. Fortunately it only applied to the Morphians themselves. The colonists had freedom of belief, this was due to the fact Morphians had a strong sense of tradition that ran back thousands of years. The planet itself had several moons and two suns. It gave the planet twenty seven hours in a full day of rotation. Soon the Normandy came out of warp, EDI called them to the bridge. "By the way." Shepard said to Garrus reaching for his visor. "take this thing off it looks silly." Garrus pushed her hand aside. "Ok, ok I'm taking it off." He mumbled.

They arrived on the bridge just as the ship exited and the planet came into view. The planet's beauty blew them all away, small gasps filled the compacted space. "Wow, the pictures did this is place no justice." Garrus whispered. "It's… Breathtaking. Shepard said to herself. "Holy crap, Shepard you know how to pick prime real estate." Joker said in awe. "It's absolutely amazing." Tali cooed. As the group gaped at the planet a voice suddenly registered over the receiver. "Unidentified ssspace craft you are in Decorus atmosphere boundaries." It was a curled hissing voice. "Please identify yourself and purposse for being present here." The tone wasn't forceful or aggressive on the contrary it was gentle. "This is Normandy SR-2, we are on terms of settlement." Joker replied. "Understood, please hold your position Normandy." The Morphian said.

They waited for one minute, Garrus supposed it was some kind of security protocol. They might have been peaceful but they weren't stupid. "Alright Normandy you're clear to land. Please land on these coordinates." The Morphian concluded. The ship descended and the closer they got the bigger the forests of the islands were. Then the Morphians' civilization came into view. Grand temples and great cities amongst the vast jungles. Canals ran through the cities filled with boats or playful children. Shepard and Garrus had definitely made the perfect choice for retirement. The ship landed softly and the two were ready to leave. They said their good byes to the long devoted squad members.

As they made their departure Vega grab Shepard's arm and pulled her back for a moment. "What?" She asked very confused. Vega inhaled and struggled to cough up the right words. "I…I just wa… Just be careful." He answered finally. Shepard saw the concern in his eyes. "Good bye James." Shepard said lastly to him. She marched off the Normandy and stood by Garrus and watched the ship ascend into the sky. "Welcome." A voice emanated from nowhere. They turned around, seeing a tall snake like person. He was about five eight, his neck triple the length of a human's, was black with an orange underbelly, wore a long white sarong, and had a long thick tail. His teal eyes stared at Shepard and Garrus. "You are the new colonists joining us on Decorus?" the Morphian politely hissed.

"Yes, I'm Jane Shepard and this Garrus Vakarian." She introduced. The Morphian nodded his head and went to leave when he recognized Shepard's name. His black skin became a gray and his underside bright yellow. "As in Commander Shepard in the Alliance Navy?" He uttered surprised. "Um… Yes" She responded. "Oh pardon me for a moment." The young Morphian said. He sprinted to a nearby guard in front of a massive complex. The couple gazed at each other, they couldn't tell if this was good or bad. The Morphian hastily returned, "Excuse my frantic manner, please follow me." He ushered them in his direction. "Uh could you tell us what that was all about?" Shepard asked sharply.

"My apologies, you see Ms. Shepard the story of your triumph against the Reapers is very inspiring to us. How one person who faced such incredible odds was able to overcome them." Shepard never considered it that way, many fought to stop to stop the Reapers. But it was her actions that ultimately prevented the Reapers from destroying life in galaxy. Eventually they were led into an enormous stone building called the Colloco. Adorned with colossal snake statues and ancient writing on the walls. The floor was stunning rock similar to marble. And the bizarre thing was none of it seemed aged, it was if the structure had just been completed. Shepard and Garrus were so distracted by it, they almost forgot where they were. "Ms. Shepard and Vakarian I'll leave in the care of Nivea. Personal attendant to the Prime Minister." The Morphian informed them before leaving.

Nivea was a lovely young female Morphian. She was slightly shorter than the male, her skin was a light brown with mauve eyes, had a thin hood on her neck line, and wore a white dress. "Greetings please follow me to the area outside the Prime Minister's chambers." She said kindly. She escorted them to a small sitting room and they sat down with a thud. "Is there anything I can get you, food, refreshments?" She said to the wearily soldiers. Shepard shook her head Nivea sat down across from them. The air grew very quiet and Nivea spoke up in hope to break it. "Ms. Shepard I could be lying but I think you're the first human to ever be on Decorus." She smiled yet it quickly faded. "Do you have any questions? Things about our culture that intrigue you?" She tried again.

"I do." Garrus said. "Are your people narcissistic?" He said pointing to the snake statue. Nivea giggled. "No, that is our guardian god Probosidia. Our ancestors say he is a supernatural being of heavenly virtues and symbol of rebirth. Would you like to hear the grand yarn?" She asked. Garrus was more than willing and Shepard went along. "They say it began with dark chaos and were drawn in two paths. One would become the land, it heavy and rough but floated above the seas below. This one was Probosidia. As for the chaos that remained it was the seas. Deep and very sinister, so deep it was endless. This bottomless void was the evil known as Cassoavus. His name literally means pit of destruction. An epic battle between them began, when one of them attempted to rule over the planet from which they had been birthed."

"They rose from their domains and reared fangs in challenge and a bloody conflict ensued. Each one screamed in pain though neither one would give up because of mere wounds. As their blood spilt it mixed creating us. The fight would never end, but Probosidia realized something. Every time his body touched Cassoavus, it would tear him down. Acting on this one assumption he seized Cassoavus by the throat and threw him on the land. The sand would choke him knowing he wasn't far from death either he spoke to Cassoavus." _In both our blood our descendants will inherit this planet. Probosidia vowed. Your blood is in them but so is mine. They will crave, they will want, they will do anything for their desires! Cassoavus swore in a dying cry. _

_Then they will commit virtues of goodness to hide such desires. Probosidia replied._ "Then he overtook Cassoavus and flooded his body with his own. Choking Cassoavus with the land, ultimately sacrificing himself in the process. However they say even after the battle ended, the winds gathered Probosidia back toward the land and the tides pulled Cassoavus in the sea. Thus they were reborn and we honor Probosidia's sacrifice and pray he continue to watch over us." Nivea finished the tale. "That's quite a story." Shepard said. "Is that you're all so nice?" Nivea nodded. "Yes, we obligate ourselves to noble and selfless endeavors. We do this for righteousness in this life and in the next and it earns its own rewards." She said with a fake smile. "True but doesn't it get irritating doing it all the time?" Garrus added.

Nivea shied her head away, "Yes, sometimes we get so frustrated, we want to lash out in discontented wanting there to be more for our lives. Many Morphians can do so, but Colloco attendants like me are restricted." She said whole heartedly. The couple frowned, they felt some sympathy for her. Not having the freedom to do what you wished didn't seem like a life worth living. Soon another Morphian attendant came to Nivea and whispered to her then walked away. She stood, "The Prime Minister is ready to meet you now." She opened a pair of doors to the Minister's chambers and they were more beautiful than the rest of the complex. The ceiling was decorated with images of stars and whimsical spirits. Towering crystal states and pillars with snakes carved coiling around them. And on the floor depicted the story they'd just been told.

Two titan sized snakes engraved in colored stone. One in shining copper the other in a dark navy as they fought in silver ring that must have been the planet. "I'm starting to think it's more than a religion." Garrus said to Shepard as they stared at the floor. Shepard glared at him _what's more important to the Morphians then this? _She thought almost not wanting to know. Her train of thought quickly broken when a huge figure stood in front of them. His body was muscular, his scaly skin a dark purple, wore a silvery tunic with a belt, and a cape. And the headdress he bore consisted of three segments, one in the center and the others spiraled. From the brow of his face to a foot above his head. "Ms. Shepard and sir Vakarian, I introduce to you Prime Minister Orpheus Molurus." Nivea announced and bowed intensely.

They followed her example and bowed or at least Garrus did. He had to grip Shepard's shoulder and do the same. The Prime Minister bowed back, "I humbly welcome you both to my planet. Commander Shepard it is an honor to meet you in person." Orpheus praised. "T-thank you." Shepard mumbled stilled shocked by how the Morphians reacted to her. "You're somewhat of a celebrity." Garrus smirked. "And Garrus Vakarian of the Turians. Please walk with me a moment." Orpheus gestured his sharp fingers and his yellow eyes glistened. He then motioned his head to Nivea to stay behind. As they strolled through the corridors of the chambers Orpheus began to ask questions the couple surrounding the war and everything that transpired.

Ironic, coming to this planet was their attempt to forget it. "I understand this is the last thing you want to discuss. But I'd like to know what exactly happened, seeing as we were not part of it." Shepard got curious herself at that remark. "Why won't you part of the war Prime Minister?" Shepard retorted. "You're clever, neutrality is a measure of our beliefs." He answered. Then Garrus asked that furthered the point. "What if your planet was being attacked?" Orpheus smiled and answered that. "Morphians are more than capable of defending our planet and people. Our weapons are highly advanced, we simply chose to live modestly. Only want what we need, but I see your point of why we weren't in the battle against the Reapers." Orpheus soon halted and released a sigh. "Listen to me rant about what has past. My time to ask about war isn't when you've arrived my deepest apologies." He said.

"When you've been Minister as long as I have you're used to rambling. So as a token of my culture's traditions until you've found a suitable home here on Decorus. I allow you stay here in the Colloco in one of the visitor tenements." Orpheus offered. The day had officially become more perplexing then they originally intended. The strangest part was how genuinely nice these people were. Was it just them or was it the fact they had been around so much hate and death the kindness felt odd to them. The Prime Minister excused himself to his other tasks and Nivea guided them to the apartment. Like everything else in the Colloco, the apartment walls were hand painted, their bed was bigger than a king sized, and there was a balcony. The full body windows had long wavy curtains that felt like silk and the lavatory had a full shower and toilet with a separate door for privacy.

The planet's twin suns were in setting position as the couple settled in for the day. Nivea asked the two if they required anything else before she withdrew for the evening. "No, that's fine Nivea you can go if you want to." Garrus said kindly. She bowed and closed the door after her. When Garrus turned his head, he noticed Shepard was nowhere in sight. Then saw the doors to the balcony were wide open. Standing in the entryway, he quietly watched Shepard as she leaned on the stone banister. Gazing out over the utmost advanced part of Decorus. The towers and skyscrapers were truly metallic as the suns' light reflected off of them. "Talk about the royal treatment, huh Shepard?" Garrus said sneaking in by her. "Sure." She replied flatly. "Sure, that's all you can say?" Garrus recanted.

"I don't know Garrus it just wasn't what I was expecting." Shepard tried to explain. Garrus put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey what'd I say before we can't assume much. For now let's keep this in mind, when we wake up tomorrow we'll be in paradise." Garrus said. Shepard pressed her head on his shoulder and tried not to think of anything. Anything but the glimmering suns sinking on the horizon.

**Author's note: Just so there's no confusion on the 27 hour day I mean there are 13.5 hours of day and 13.5 hours of night. Also does anything seem off about Prime Minister Orpheus? There's more to come what will Shepard and Garrus find in the "paradise?" Please review! **


	2. Too Easy

Space, a place the childhood imagination is free and infinite to explore without leaving the physical world. To the untrained human eye it was nothing more than a black canvas and white shimmering spots. But these white spots were actually stars living balls of fire and beyond them were other realms. These realms contained planets like earth, were thriving with life. It would take centuries and millenniums for man to final reach the cold vacuum. And when they did the universe became so much greater than their minds could fathom. These other worldly societies were advanced and so diverse. Despite man's primitive behavior for war, they found peace with these species. But as differences come there will be disagreement and discrimination that accompanies it.

One world however prided itself on being non discriminate or racist and focused on prosperity and compassion for all. This planet was known as Decorus, the name meant transforming beauty. It deserved every bit of it when one would be transfixed by its stunning glory. Its pristine azure seas, scattered emerald isles, bordered by crisp golden sand and vibrant coral reefs on the bottom. Many from near and far came to find harmony on this world. That's all the people of Decorus offered, they wanted to bring happiness and serenity to those who come to them. Before long the double suns slowly peeked around the sphere and dawn dimly lit the skies. Many still slept and wouldn't wake until the suns rose.

Among the cool placid waters of the rivers and green tropical plants laid the Colloco. The hall religious and cultural administration for the entire planet. It was home to the Prime Minister and his devoted attendants whose job was to carry out their god's decrees. Probosidia, his name meaning "the divine protector." He hoped to keep his people from regressing back toward his dark counter part Cassoavus. The sinister entity of greed and lust. They appeared everywhere in the civilization's architecture, a constant reminder of his sacrifice. In the walls of the Minister's chambers a body stirred in the warm textiles of the bed. A pale pink figure with messy red hair moved beneath the sheets and into the arms of her lover. His rough reptilian face nuzzled her neck and stroked her hair.

Shepard rolled to her side and faced the blue painted Turian. She scoped her eyes around the massive room and remembered where they were. "You were right Vakarian, we did wake up in paradise." She whispered. Garrus smiled and replied, "Damn I'm good. Although I think we woke up before everyone else." He lifted his head and looked out the huge windows, to see the sky still had stars. "I doubt the Morphians care." Shepard said. She then climb on top of him and rested her head on his bumpy chest. "I heard Nivea's going to give us the grand tour of the city, both modern and original." He said the word _original_ with the intention of trying not to say old or ancient. "That's nice of her." Shepard said. "A little obvious isn't it?" Garrus lifted a brow. "Well Nivea's different, she admits doesn't like it all the time." Shepard retorted.

"I think most Morphians feel that way. They want to get away from their traditions and see the rest of the galaxy." Garrus said. "So why haven't they done that yet? Too afraid of the consequences? "She wondered. "It's only been a day Shepard, we don't know everything about this place." Garrus said rubbing his hands on her arms. 'Then I guess we should we're taking that tour you mentioned." She smiled. Shepard slipped out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. She took off the bra and underwear and let them pile on the smooth stone floor. As she entered the shower, she nearly jumped from her skin when she saw its figure head. Of course it was a snake gaping its mouth and fangs, and its tail was the knob.

After twisting a few times the luke warm water sprayed out of the mouth. On a short stool there was a wash cloth, some bottles of what she assumed were soap, and a brush. She grabbed the cloth and one of the bottles, removed the cap, and smelt the contents. It was very fruity and poured it on the cloth and scrubbed her soiled skin. As she cleaned herself, she soon detected two voices conversing. They were echoing, probably resonating from another room. Upon closer investigating, she found a long thin vent by the top of the wall. Shepard cautiously put her wet feet on the stool and pressed her head to the vent. "You've managed to keep yourself concealed since their arrival, but it's beginning to dwindle. Simply act as if they were any other colonists, is it really that hard my pet?" A deep hefty voice spoke.

"It wouldn't be if hadn't told me and made it seem so important." Another voice answered. It was much lighter and feminine. "IT'S OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE!" The first voice fiercely snapped. But what got Shepard more was when someone called her from behind. "Shepard, what are you doing?" She jerked her head to see Garrus staring at her with a confused expression. "Nothing, I was showering then I…Just come here!" She said. Garrus followed Shepard's example and listened, as for what he had no idea. "Sir I'm doing my best and shall continue to do so. But I must ask are you sure it is them?" The feminine voice asked. "The auguries of Terra and Madesco do not lie and will reprise when the time is right. Not only that how often do humans and Turians get along?" This undoubtedly caught their attention.

"Apparently someone's done their homework. Because whoever this is knows what they're talking about." Garrus said. "You think they're talking about us?" Shepard said in a hushed tone. "Well, Nivea did say you were the first human here. Maybe there's a good reason other humans haven't come here" Garrus said concerned. "It's nearly daybreak the other attendants will wake soon. Be on your way." The room became quiet and an eerie feeling came onto the couple. Were they part some kind of conspiracy? And if they were they must be playing a major role. Shepard washed herself off and got dressed then her and Garrus tried to understand what they overheard. "I wasn't there for the whole conversation, what did you hear?" Garrus asked. "The male voice said to the other about concealing themselves but the act wasn't holding up.

And that us being here was of the utmost importance. Then you came in." Shepard explained. "So us coming here was expected by whoever that was." Garrus said sitting on the foot of the bed. They were now facing a dilemma that had never crossed their minds. In the meantime the only thing they could do was pretend they didn't hear anything and go along with their retirement. Which wasn't their strong suit, they were people of action. It would all have to wait as a knock on the door came. "Hello Ms. Shepard? It's me Nivea." The young Morphian called. "May I come in?" She asked. Garrus and Shepard glanced at each other than Shepard allowed her to enter. Her feet lanced in sandals that tapped the floor. "Good morning my lady and sir, how was your first night here?"

They knew they had to shake off the dark conversation. "It was fine." Shepard replied quickly. "Yes, your hospitality is overwhelming." Garrus added. "Most people say that, but you'll grow accustom it." Nivea giggled. "You're up early." Shepard said. "I could say the same for you two. You see Colloco attendants have daily routine. We wake up, pray, dress, eat breakfast, and begin our tasks." She answered. Shepard had lived by naval rules sometimes, but repeating the same things over every day. That just seemed tiring. "Before I give you both the tour of the city, perhaps you'd like you like breakfast?" Nivea asked. They hadn't eaten anything since they arrived on the planet, so it was a comforting thought. They followed Nivea to another chamber, inside there was long table with an abundance of foods.

"This is the reserved banquet hall, I made a list of the required food for the cooks to prepare. Turian was simple, human was a bit more difficult. Surprisingly however many crops on Decorus are similar to earth crops and can be consumed with no ill side effects." Nivea said to Shepard's relief. "Uhh… Thank you" Shepard said, again shocked by their kindness. Nivea bowed and left the hall. They picked up plates and started going around the table stacking the various foods on. "Think they poisoned it?" Garrus joked as they sat down. Shepard shot him a look of "don't even go there." As they suspected the food was all fresh, it was so tasty they didn't even talk. Eventually though Shepard got a silly expression on her face. Garrus stared at her perplexingly, "What is so funny Shepard? You've been grinning for almost two minutes now."

She pulled the three pronged fork from her mouth. "Don't take offense to this, I just find the way you eat funny." She laughed. Garrus shook his head, "Yeah? And what if I think the way you eat is funny?" He retorted. "No, I mean it's funny because I've never seen you eat before." She replied. When they were finished they rejoined Nivea in the main hall. They agreed to the tour Nivea had offered them earlier and led them outside. They trekked around the building and came to the river bank docks. It was lined with boats moving in and out of the docks. Morphians were hauling baskets of fruits and raw materials, as while as people up and down the river. Nivea waved from the ports to an inbound gondola, "Fulvius, brother down here!" She called. The gondola bumped into the wood of the port and anchored it with an oar.

"Greetings my sister, how does the morning air meet you?" the red skinned Morphian asked. "It meets me well. Brother this is the couple I told you of the night before. We'll be showing them our planet and hopefully they'll find a home to settle in." She replied. Fulvius was tall very fit Morphian, with black markings on his neck and tail, and had lime green eyes. He wore a medium black tunic and tanned pelt gauntlets on his forearms. Shepard and Garrus carefully stepped in and Fulvius pushed away from the docks. The current would do most of the work of driving them through the clear water. As they moved in the river onlookers from the land greeted them with smiles and happy gestures. Feeling compelled they did the same and said hello to them.

The suns glistened on the flowing waters and a breeze blew pass them, carrying the scent of blossoms. The river twisted and turned and gradually reached other villages that sat on the banks. Nivea talked about each community as they passed by them, how long they'd been there or what influence they had on colonists. Most of these villages only had the native people living there. As Nivea had stated before, the colonists who came to live permanently on Decorus usually stayed on the scattered outer islands. Of course to get there they had to pass through the rainforest basin. "Watch your heads, these branches can hang pretty low." Fulvius said. The thin rays of light shot into the canopy leafs. The forest was filled with the sounds of bird cries, insects buzzing, and reptiles groaning.

The forest's amity was deeply profound and soothing as Fulvius quietly oared in the water. Shepard laid her head against Garrus' shoulder and breathed calmly. Garrus leaned his head on hers, he then fold their hands. Nivea turned to her brother, "I can't imagine what they've experienced. The trials and tribulations of war, the very thought it unbearable." She whispered to him. "Buoyantly, them being here is the best chance they have." Fulvius grinned. As the navigated the waterway, loud whistling burst from the trees. "Vosmaeri." Fulvius said eyeing the foliage. Shepard and Garrus lifted their heads and looked around. "Vosmaeri?" Garrus asked. "They're a kind of bird that inhabit deep within the forest. They call and speak to each other by whistling, I'll show you." Nivea replied. Her forked tongued flickered out of her mouth and pressed air out.

She whistled a noted tone and the Vosmaeri rapidly responded. "Here's something to remember, the females have a three tone and the males have a five tone." Fulvius added. Garrus nudged Shepard wanting her to try it, Shepard playfully slapped him and put her lips together. She did a five note and got the same note response that echo from somewhere in the growth. "That's incredible." She smiled. "How did you learn this?" Nivea glanced at her brother than at Shepard. "When you're a child born in the forest, every creature becomes your companion." Than Garrus wondered what these creatures looked like. "That's simple the females are crimson and blue and the males are a luminescent green." Nivea later told them to attract one. All you'd need to do is has some of their favorite fruit in hand and whistle for them to come.

"Just don't whistle even notes or you might attract a leemon." Fulvius said. "What's a leemon?" Shepard asked. "Medium sized monitor lizard that dwells in the trunks of the older trees. They're often referred to as tiny dragons because of their resemblance to the mythical creature." The world of Decorus was becoming more and more interesting. "I could be going mad Shepard but, this place is truly mesmerizing me." Garrus said wrapping his arm around her. "That's not the only thing mesmerizing me." Shepard cooed then proceeding to kiss him. Soon the boat exited from the river and came to an estuary harbor. Shepard and Garrus gazed out over the endless sea and the sailing ships that blew across it. Fulvius tied the gondola to the docks and ushered his company onto the pier.

He led them to a larger more adaptable boat intended for seafaring voyages. "Where we going?" Shepard asked marching on the pier. "You said you wanted to find a place to settle in. I thought heading to the islands would be a good start." Nivea said shielding her face from a strong wind. They all climbed into the huge sailboat and Fulvius freed the white sails and let the winds catch them. Then he pulled the tethers off the docks and headed for the stern of the boat. He grabbed tightly onto the rudder and guided the boat's direction. "There, now we allow the winds to carry us." Fulvius said blissfully. Shepard and Garrus sat in the center of the boat, while Nivea perilously balanced on the rail. Later Nivea discussed the desired location with the couple as they sailed around the expanse of the islands.

There were five island regions they could chose to live on. The regions were cluster, gibbous, peril, stella, and juven. As their names suggested cluster was a crowed area of islands. In gibbous the islands were smaller and spread apart in the same shape. Peril on the other hand was made up of isles so close together, it was almost its own island. Stella was islands that were in a star contour and the farthest from the main land. Then in the middle of the ocean was juven that consisted of three huge islands. In case of emergency and needed to reach the land they crossed stella and juven off the list. Also knowing they wanted privacy, gibbous was their best choice. Fulvius carefully drove the boat into the soft sands of the island and dropped the anchor. When they reached the beach the couple realized just how desolate the island was.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here." Shepard said squinting her eyes in the suns' light. "It's untouched." Garrus added. Nivea giggled again, "That's the point of these islands. They're reserved for colonists living and are maintained by Morphians that have dwelled here for many generations." She led them to a stone path that cut through the forest. Within the density of the jungle there were natural clearings and homes in the Morphian style. "Nearly all these homes are vacant, sitting here gathering dust quite a shame." Fulvius said. This meant they had their pick of which home they wanted. The only thing Shepard required in a home was an ocean front. Fulvius rolled his eyes and Nivea patiently led them back toward the beach. "You could've told her that before she dragged us in there." Garrus said. "She never said." Shepard tried to make an excuse.

As Nivea led them inland to the shoreline, she gestured to her brother at the boat. "Fulvius, can you fetch me my satchel? I left my documents in it when we left the boat." Fulvius simply nodded and hurried to the boat then swiftly handed her the bag. She lifted the leather crease and pulled out a data pad. This was the most high-tech item the couple had seen since their arrival. Nivea continued to guide the group up the beach, while searching the data pad. For a moment Shepard wondered if Nivea even knew how to work one. "Hey Nivea, I can do that for you." Shepard said cutting ahead. "No thank you Ms. Shepard it's under control." Nivea replied kindly. But Shepard persisted, "Its fine Nivea I can…" Nivea evaded her actions, "My lady it's alright, I know what I'm doing." She reached out again only this time meeting Garrus' arm. "Shepard that's enough." He scowled in hushed voice.

He soon followed after Nivea, but as Shepard went to she was stop by Fulvius. Who had a very peeved look in his eyes and his red skin swelled to a dark mahogany. "Want say something snake boy?" Shepard taunted him. His bright lime eyes slowly became a sickly olive color. "My sister is not feeble minded. She is afar proficient in both our customs and great technologies. Just because we live in stone does not make us savages." He hissed lowly. Shepard quickly ran after Garrus under the shade of the trees. "Please try and play nice." Garrus said. Minutes later they arrived at a home that met their requests. They walked up a small stairway to a door, Nivea checked her pad then typed a number on a keyblock. The door slid open and she motioned for the others to go in.

The house or mansion had board square arches, round pillars, and suave tiles. On the entrance left there was a grand staircase with polished wood rails. "This is a two story seven thousand square foot residence. A parlor, living room, kitchen, dining room, two bathroom, and washroom. The second level has the master bedroom, five guest rooms, four bathrooms, and three balconies." Nivea read off the data pad. Shepard and Garrus took their time looking through the home. The rooms had beautifully crafted furniture and mirrors in the bathrooms. But it was all too much for them and decided to see something on the simpler side. The next house they were showed was five thousand square and basically the same as the previous house just condensed. "Okay this home has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, full kitchen, a dining room, and two balconies." Nivea said.

Shepard glanced at Fulvius standing behind his sister. His arms were crossed and his tail silently yet violently swung above the floor. His sickening eyes still held spite toward Shepard. His forked tongue even rapidly flickered in and out of his mouth. The couple browsed the house for thirdly minutes. They had small discussions about each thing they thought was important or appeared flawed. Nivea and Fulvius sat and waited on a couch, Nivea momentarily picked up on her brother's mood. "I can understand why they didn't want the first home, far too big." Nivea attempted to get Fulvius to talk. "Humans are materialistic, oh it's too big or too small. They don't belong on Decorus, it's a species like them that leave our traditions to shambles. They are lustful and prideful creatures." Fulvius spitted vilely.

Nivea turned her head away and remained calm. "They're not all like that brother." She replied. "I've yet to see any proof of it." his voice sharpened and his eyes grew darker. Then Shepard and Garrus came back with a final decision. "Since we don't feel good about pushing you around all day…" Garrus began. Nivea giggled, "You're not pushing me around it's my job to assist you until done." Fulvius' fangs bit down on his lower lips and he frustratedly walked to the living room windows and kneeled. It was official, this was going to be Shepard and Garrus' new home. Nivea would confirm the claim and return the information to the Colloco for records. "It's actually happening Shepard, our lives can begin." Garrus said pulling her close. In the next few hours their belongings would be brought to the island. Of course Nivea still needed to show them the important parts of the island.

Immediately Garrus went around the house, telling Shepard where he wanted to place security defense. However Shepard was more distracted by Fulvius, she felt some remorse about what she did earlier in the day. She approached him quietly, "Um… Fulvius I just wan…" she went to say then noticed him doing something. He was kneeling in front of the window, his eyes closed, and his hands pointed on his head. "O almighty protector, forgive thy actions onto others. I know not of what I do." He muttered in low voice. He lowered his hands and stood up, twisted his face to Shepard. His eyes were their normal lime color and his skin was red. "I'm sorry for I said today that's all I was going say. Didn't mean to interrupt." Shepard said awkwardly. "All is amended Ms. Shepard, I have qualities of myself I can't control either." Fulvius murmured.

"I was praying to Probosidia to forgive me for my behavior. I've never had a good temper or been tolerant of outsiders." He said strolling away from the window. "Wasn't that hard to figure out." Shepard said. "I am the eldest brother of my family and it's my responsibility to safeguard my younger kin. Sometimes I forget what that entails." He then rejoined his sister. _Maybe_ _Garrus was right, some of them are trying to get away. _Shepard thought.

**Author's note: I really had no idea of how to end the chapter so here it is. Because of lack of reviews I'll be going back to my Godzilla series. Also Nivea is the genus species name for a cape cobra and Fulvius is the species name for the coral snake in case you're curious. Paintedlady out X( ! **


End file.
